What Happened To Us?
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Harry has a twin sister named Rachael. They get into Hogwarts but once there they are separated. Harry and Rachael have a problem since there in different houses. Will there brother and sister bond stay strong or will it break? Protective Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix and Voldemort. ( in later chapters Spanking of teenagers)
1. Chapter 1

Harry and his twin sister Rachael have been friends since the day they came to there aunt's. Once the letter arrived saying there not normal they said they would never let go of each other's hands. They were on the boat together with Harry's new friend Ron.

Once inside they entered the great hall of course meeting Draco but Rachael smiled at him while her brother did not like him. The teacher called the others names and then it was there turn.

" Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said as he let go of his sister's hand and she watched him go

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as he went to the table and she smiled

" Rachael Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and Rachael walked up there

She looked more like her mother then Harry did. Harry gave the thumbs up to his sister as she smiled and waved at him

" Slytherin!" The hat yelled as she paled and he frowned

Rachael made her way toward her table she saw the look in her brother's eyes and she looked down. She didn't eat anything once the feast begun and when they left she saw him. Draco was making sure all the Slytherin's were there until he saw Rachael near her brother.

" Tomorrow I'll make sure we stay together sister." Harry promised as she nodded and hugged him

" Take care of my brother Ron please." Rachael said smiling and Ron nodded

" Miss. Potter please come along." Severus said as she nodded and followed him

Rachael looked behind her Harry was gone off to the Gryffindor common room. Rachael followed the group silently and she looked around she didn't like the fact it was dark.

Then they got to the common room and Severus looked at the group.

" Welcome to Slytherin My little Snakes, there are rules I expect you to follow them if you get a detention trust me when I say you'll get one from me to, now as we all know I expect better from all of you now off to bed for tomorrow you'll all be in my class after Transformation class." Severus said as they all nodded expect Rachael and they went to bed

Rachael went to bed and sighed she never spent the night away from her brother before. She laid down and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachael woke up she realized that her brother was not next to her and then she remembered what happened yesterday she felt sad. She remembered what her brother told her and she got dressed.

She ran out of the dorm without saying hello to the other Slytherin. Draco decided to follow her and she stopped running when she saw Ron and Harry together.

She walked away silently without saying hello to her brother he promised yesterday that he would be with her today. She felt sad and depressed her own brother didn't keep his promise.

" Hey you ok?" Draco asked as she looked at him and sniffed

" He said he would be with me today, I don't know anything about this school or where Professor Mcgonagall's class is." Rachael said as he smiled and offered his hand

" I'll show you." Draco said as she looked at him and smiled

She took his hand and they made it to Professor Mcgonagall's without being late unlike her brother and Ron. Then they were walking together.

" Rachael, there you ... are." Harry said happily and then he saw her holding Malfoy's hand

" Harry I didn't see you coming." Rachael said as he looked at her and sighed

" I was trying to find you this morning sis." Harry said as Ron looked at him and Rachael glared

" But you were with him it was suppose to be me and you today you promised and you broke it." Rachael said as he frowned and looked at her

" I'll make it up to you." Harry promised she smiled and hugged him

" Promise this time?" Rachael asked as he nodded and she grabbed Draco's hand again

Harry saw she grabbed Draco's hand again and she waved bye to him as they left for Professor Snape's class.

" You think he'll keep his promise?" Draco asked as she looked at him and smiled

" Sometimes I wonder Draco, but I don't want to think about it besides I have you today." Rachael said smiling and he blushed

They went to Professor Snape's class and then walked back to the dorm. Once there Rachael hugged Draco and then went to bed. Draco went to bed love struck.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachael woke up and she smiled she went down to the common room. Draco was there with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyal and Blasie. Rachael smiled and waved at them.

" Pansy, Crabbe, Goyal and Blasie met Rachael our newest member to my group." Draco said smiling and Pansy went near her

" She's pretty Draco, do you think she would like to come to your house over the summer?" Pansy asked as he smiled and Severus came

" What are you doing?" Severus asked as Rachael looked at him and Draco hugged him

" Nothing Uncle Sev we were just thinking that Rachael should come over to my house if father agrees." Draco said as Rachael stood there shocked and surprise

" He's your uncle?" Rachael asked as Severus nodded and she smiled

" I already know Draco." Lucius said smiling and coming out with Narcissa

" Can she father." Draco asked as Rachael looked at the couple and she smiled his parents were perfect

Narcissa looked at her son and Rachael went over to Draco she looked at his mother.

" May I say you look very beautiful Mrs. Malfoy." Rachael said smiling and Narcissa smiled

" And who are you." Narcissa asked as Rachael smiled and she looked at her

" Am Rachael Potter, the twin sister to Harry Potter." Rachael said as she looked at her shocked and surprise

" She's my friend mother." Draco said smiling and Rachael grabbed his hand

Lucius saw this and smirked they didn't look like friends. They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend. Narcissa smiled at them she thought it was cute and Severus smirked to.

A knock on the door was heard Racheal opened it to see Harry he looked down.

" Brother your here to be with me today!" Racheal said excited giving him a hug and he pushed her away

" Sorry sis am hanging out with Ron again today." Harry said as she frowned and tears filled her eyes

" But, but you promised." Rachael sniffed and he rubbed his head

" I'll see you tomorrow ok." Harry said as she looked down then looked away and tears steamed down her face

" No you won't." Rachael said closing the door and she looked at Draco

Racheal went to the couch as Draco went to her and she looked at him then hugged him crying.

" Why is he not hanging out with me?" Rachael sniffed and he glared at the door

" I don't know, but we can hang out this summer." Draco said as she sniffed and smiled

" Thank you Draco." Rachael said smiling and he hugged her

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyal and Blasie didn't like the fact Harry lied to her and made her cry. Draco smiled at her and she smiled back.

" You think I can come over?" Rachael asked as he looked to his father and he nodded

The next day

" Ready to go home sis?" Harry asked as they stood together and she looked at him

" Nope am not going home spending the summer at Draco's." Rachael said as Draco grabbed her hand and she waved bye to her brother

" But." Harry said watching his sister leave and he got on the train


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Rachael went to his room. She never been in a manor before she smiled. At the color she loved it.

" So your sister is escaping?" Lucius whispered and Rachael stopped walking

" Yes but the dark Lord is coming back Lucius." Narcissa said as Rachael raised an eyebrow and she looked at the two

" Who is the dark lord?" Rachael wonders and shrugged went back to finding Draco

Rachael spent the day doing what Draco did. Draco had a box in his hands and gave it to her with a smile. His parents saw this along with Severus.

" Happy early birthday I know your going home with thoses muggles and your brother so I wanted to get you something before you left." Draco said smiling and she opened the box

Rachael gasped inside laid a sliver necklace there was a sapphire inbeded in it. She put it up and smiled though tears she hugged Draco.

" Thank you Draco it's beautiful, can you help me put it on?" Rachael asked as he nodded and helped her

Rachael smiled at it and she turned toward Draco again she kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed and she smiled at him.

Narcissa held her hand close to her heart it was so cute that Draco found the one that could love him. Lucius noticed the look in his wife's eyes and he smiled. Severus smiled he was happy that Rachael wasn't like her brother.

Rachael went home Harry was washing dishes and there cousin was sitting on the couch.

" Rachael!" Harry said putting the dish down and running toward her

Vernon and Petunia saw them Rachael stopped him.

" Am still mad at you, Hello Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Rachael said glaring at him and smiling at her relatives sweetly

Dudley laughed when Rachael said she was mad at Harry. Rachael went to bed after chores and then Harry went to bed to.

( Next Chapter will be Skipping aheard to The Order of the Phoenix)


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael and her brother didn't speak to each other anymore. If they did it was always a fight Rachael decided to just stop fighting with him. Even at Hogwarts they didn't look nor speak to each other everyone was talking about it.

" Hey Rachael." Draco said grabbing her hand and she smiled at him

" Hello Draco, we've been dating since second year when my brother opened the chamber of secrets, released Dobby, put his name in the goblet of fire like an idiot and anything else that he probably did stupid." Rachael said as he agreed and they bumped into Severus

" Hello Uncle." Draco said smiling and Severus smiled at him

If anyone else knew the mean Professor only smiled around Draco and her his reputation as the school bat would be ruined.

"Hello Professor, I have your class this year and my brother does not." Rachael said with a smirk and he placed his hand on her shoulder

" Thank Merlin, as long as it's my favorite O student am fine as long as it isn't your brother who sleeps in my class." Severus said as She looked at him and she was shocked

" Well he has no common taste like I do, I also got Deface against the dark arts with Professor Moodey lucky me." Rachael said smiling and then saying the last part sarcistly

Draco left with Rachael she knew about there godfather Sirius she and Harry share a different option about him. Rachael received a letter from her brother saying he been expelled from Hogwarts for using magic infront of a muggle. She ripped it up she knew who it was from Dumbledore, she went down the stair case and there was Draco's parents with a strange lady.

" What a pretty little girl." Bellatrix giggled wickedly and Rachael smiled

" Thank you ma'am, May I ask who are you?" Rachael asked as Bellatrix grinned and her husband for by her side

" I am Bellatrix, Naricssa's sister, this is my brother in law Rabastan and my husband Rodolphus." Bellatrix said as Rachael smiled and she looked at her

" What a pretty name, am Rachael Potter twin sister to Harry Potter and Draco's girlfriend." Rachael said smiling and Belltrix's eyes grew wide

Narcissa noticed that look in her sister's eyes and she went up to her.

" Crissy a word in private, excuse us Rachael it's a sister to sister talk." Bellatrix said as Rachael nodded and continued to hold Draco's hand

Rachael sat down with Draco she looked at her necklace he gave her. She smiled remembering the day he gave it to her.

" She's a Potter!" Bellatrix yelled as Narcissa looked at her and she sighed

" Am sorry Bella but she's not like him she's a perfect Slytherin." Narcissa said as Bellatrix grinned and she looked outside the door

" A Potter a Slytherin now I've seen everything." Bellatrix said grinning and then walking out with Narcissa

Rachael was fixing Draco's Slytherin tie with a smile and she looked at him.

" There, now we're ready to go to Hogwarts." Rachael said smiling and he smiled back

" Rachael were having a ball this summer are you staying over again, I love having you here?" Narcissa asked as Rachael smiled and she went up to her

" Of course me and my brother can't be in the same room anymore all we do is fight." Rachael said smiling at her and sighing

They got to the train station. Then they arrived at Hogwarts she saw Harry.

" Sister." Harry said with Hermione and Ron with Ginny

" Harry." Rachael said with no emotion and Draco sneered at him

Rachael left with Draco she sat down with him. Then it was time for class Rachael went to Potions and so did Draco. As the week went by Harry tried to get with his sister.

" Rachael I need to talk to you alone." Harry said glaring at Draco and Rachael looked at him

" Whatever you have to say you can say infront of me and my boyfriend." Rachael said smiling at Draco and Draco smirked at him

Harry was shocked and angry he didn't know that his sister was dating Malfoy. He looked at her and his angry got the best of him. He slapped her across her face and she looked at him.

" Don't you ever touch her again!" Draco said angrily and grabbing his sobbing girlfriend

Draco left with Rachael as she sobbed. Harry stood there not believing what he just did. He ran to his dorm room and sat on the couch crying.

Draco and Rachael arrived at his home she was sobbing while holding her cheek. Draco knew his Uncle could help he entered the Dinner room he saw the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Wormtail and everyone else.

" Draco welcome." The Dark Lord said as he saw Rachael and she was crying

" What's wrong sweetie?" Narcissa said concern and Draco got her near Severus

" Harry... slapped me." Rachael said crying and sniffing

Severus grew angry and he looked at her. She let him touch her cheek and he shook his head.

" Why did he slap her?" Lucius demanded and Rachael sniffed

" Because am her boyfriend." Draco said as he looked at her and she reached out for him

He hugged her and kissed her lips. She smiled and sniffed as Severus put cream on her cheek.

" There now better?" Severus asked as she nodded and smiled at him

" Rachael if your brother hits you again you come and tell me I'll handle it." Narcissa and dangerously and Rachael nodded

" Rachael what a pretty name." The Dark Lord said as she smiled and looked at him

" Nice to met you sir, am sorry if we interrupted something." Rachael said polity and Fenrir smiled

Rachael was very polite and beautiful from what he was seeing. Even if she was a Potter she was gorgeous and she looked like a angel.

" Rachael you can stay here for the rest of Hogwarts and so will Draco." Lucius said as Rachael smiled and hugged him

" Oh sorry, I get like that sometimes." Rachael said as he smiled and patted her head

Rachael left with Draco to his room. Lucius watched the two he smiled he hoped Rachael would marry his son and drop the Potter name.

" She's perfect for Draco." Bellatrix said as They agreed and they went on to business

After Sirius died Harry never heard from his sister. Rachael was getting ready for the ball at the Malfoy's. Narcissa brought her a dress and it was beautiful Dark blue and silver. Bellatrix came in the room with her shoes and a hairbrush.

" Here sweetie let me." Bellatrix said as Rachael sat down and looked at the mirror

" Am so nervous I never been to a ball before." Rachael said as Bellatrix put down the bush and helped her with her shoes

" What about the ylue ball and that ball they had when your brother was in the games?" Bellatrix asked as Rachael sighed and looked at her

" I didn't go, I was still mad at him and Draco understood why." Rachael said smiling and Bellatrix grinned

" Well I hope you enjoy this sweetie, you look beautiful." Bellatrix said smiling and Rachael gasped

Rachael looked at herself and turns toward Bellatrix she hugged her. Bellatrix was shocked and then hugged her back.

Lucius knocked on the door and entered with Severus, Fenrir and The Dark Lord. Rachael smiled at them as she put on her necklace Draco gave her and went toward them.

" Ready to dance with my son?" Lucius said as she nodded and they went down

Bellatrix followed with Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Lucius, Narcissa and The Dark Lord. Rachael got with Draco and they danced.

" I love you." Draco whispered and she blushed

" I love you to." Rachael said smiling and he smiled back

Draco dipped her back and he smiled at her. Then they walked in the garden together and he had her sit on the bench. Little did he know they had a crowd watching them. Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, The Dark Lord and Wormtail.

" Rachael I ... I love you so much, your my sun, moon and stars I want to spend the rest of my life with you what am trying to say is will you marry me?" Draco asked as she gasped and he opened the ring box

" Yes!" Rachael said smiling and she had tears steaming down her face

He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. All the sudden they heard clapping and they looked to see all of them looking at them.

" My baby is getting married!" Narcissa cried as She ran toward them and Luicus smirked at his son

" So you decided to pop the question better late then never son." Lucius said smiling and Severus smiled

" Professor I was wondering will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" Rachael asked as Severus looked shocked and then smiled though tears

" Yes, I will do that Rachael." Severus said wipping away the tears and Draco smiled at his fiancee


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael washing dishes at her aunts she barley lived there now she only came to visit once in a while and the Malfoy ring on her finger. Harry didn't get near his sister he didn't even talk to her until he saw the ring on her finger.

" Where did you get that?" Harry asked as there Uncle, Cousin and Aunt saw the ring

" Am engaged to Draco." Rachael said smiling and Petunia hugged her

" Oh this is wonderful!" Petunia said happy she was getting rid of one of them and Rachael loved her Aunt

" Thank you Aunt Petunia at least someone is happy." Rachael said smiling and glaring at Harry

" I don't like Draco and you know that." Harry said as she turned around and she grew mad

" I don't care what you say I love him, once am married am disowning you." Rachael said as he grew angry and she looked at him

" Then I have no sister!" Harry yelled as she pushed him and they glared at each other

" I wish I was an only child!" Rachael said as he pushed her and then Dudley looked at his parents

Harry and Rachael grabbed there wands. Harry pointed his at her and she put her wand in her pocket.

" I don't want to fight Harry am going home." Rachael said as he let his anger get the best of him and he sent a curse her way

Rachael looked at him though tears and he looked at his wand in his hands.

" I hope Voldemort kills you." Rachael said as he looked shocked and she went toward the fireplace

" I hope Draco breaks up with you and then you'll be running to me! Harry said as she sneered and left

Rachael arrived home then ran to her soon to be husband she told him what happened.

" I can't believe he sent you a cruse when you put away your wand." Draco said as she sniffed and Luicus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus Fenrir, Severus and Voldemort looked at her

" I love you." Rachael said smiling and he kissed her lips

" I love you to, let's get married tomorrow to show your brother am not leaving you." Draco said as she nodded and everyone else cheered


	7. Chapter 7

Rachael was at the mirror as Naricssa brushed her hair and Bellatrix found her shoes. Severus was outside the door to make sure Draco was not trying to come in. Luck is was with his son so was Voldemort, Fenrir, Rabastan and Rodolphus.

" Now son when you pleasure her tonight you must be gentle a lady's first time is special." Lucius said as Draco nodded and Fenrir fixed his tie

" I hate wearing suits." Fenrir said growling and Voldemort rolled his eyes

" Fenrir lighten up it's a wedding not a funeral." Rabastan joked as Rodolphus sighed and pinched his forehead

" Not yet." Fenrir said growling looking at Rabastan who hid behind his brother and Luicus stopped him

" Enough not on my son's wedding day Fenrir, now go check on the cake am sure one of the house elfs is trying to get a taste of it." Lucius said as Fenrir left the room and Draco sighed

" Where is it, ah found it Crissy our family necklace." Bellatrix said smiling and giving the necklace to Narcissa

" Bellatrix wore this to her wedding then me and now you my dear, oh it looks lovely on you." Narcissa said explaining and putting the necklace on Rachael

Bellatrix summoned a blue flower and put it in Racheal's hair. Then Narcissa finished tieing the dress and Rachael looked at herself.

Luicus got Draco to the altar Voldemort had a book in his hands. Fenrir sat down along with Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

" She looks beautiful Luicus dear, I can't wait until should you see her in my wedding dress." Narcissa said whispering as he smiled and then the music started

Severus had Rachael's arm around his and she looked to him with a smile.

" Thank you for doing this for me, I consider you a father to me Professor I always have I want you to know am disowning Harry once am married to Draco I will no longer have to deal with him." Rachael said as he smiled and patted her hand

They walked down the aisle Draco smiled at his bride she looked gorgeous. Once she was there Severus smiled and then Voldemort opened the book.

" Follow Death Eaters we are here to witness this union of Draco Luicus Malfoy and Rachael Lillian Potter." Voldemort said as she smiled and Draco blushed

" So that's her full name?" Rabastan whispered and Rodolphus hit him upside his head

" Be quiet Rabastan this is a really important moment for your nephew." Bellatrix whispers and Rodolphus nodded

" Rachael from the moment I ment you I knew you were special, you see things people wouldn't notice in life am glad one of them was me, am happy we became friends then that friendship grew stronger everyday, I want to spend every day, moment and my life with you alone." Draco said smiling and she had tears steaming down her face

" Draco I love you so much, I didn't ever think I would fall in love but you proved me wrong, you helped me see my brother in a different light then the one he is use to, am so happy I meant your family and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone." Rachael said smiling and he smiled back

" Do you Draco take Racheal to be your lawful wedded wifeto have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Voldemort asked as he looked at him and then at his bride

" I do." Draco said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Rachael take Draco to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Voldemort asked as she smiled and Draco smiled to

" I do." Rachael smiled as Lucius held his wife's hand and Severus smiled at the couple

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Voldemort said closing his book and Draco kissed his wife passionately

Draco and Rachael parted then Voldemort smiled as he spread his arm's out. As everyone looked at the couple now newlyweds.

" I proudly announce Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy!" Voldemort said as everyone stood up and clapped

They got to the reception everyone was dancing laughing and having a good time. Draco and Rachael were going to have there first dance as husband and wife.

" Ready?" Draco asked as she nodded and he smiled

He led her to the floor and they started dancing. Severus went to Fenrir with firewhiskey and Luicus looked at the two dancing.

" There perfect for each other." Luicus said as Narcissa nodded and Bellatrix grinned

" I wonder if she'll give you two lots of grandchildren." Bellatrix giggled and Luicus spit out his drink

Draco looked at his wife and he smiled at her. His father was now pinching his forehead and his mother was glaring at his Aunt

" Beautiful." Draco whispered and Rachael blushed

They went to the manor that Lucius and Narcissa brought them. Draco carried his bride all the way to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He spelled off there clothes and then he got on top of her.

He entered her she was tight, she gripped the bed sheets and he moved gently inside her. Then they came he sighed as she laid on his chest and they went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachael was going to class when Dumbledore stopped her and Severus stopped then hid behind a column.

" Where do you thank your going Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as Rachael looked at him and sneered at him

" None of your business Handmaster and how do you know am married?" Rachael asked raising an eyebrow and he laughed

" A little bird told me." Dumbledore said as she rolled her eyes and she looked at him

" Harry told you didn't he." Rachael asked as he smiled and Harry came out

" Mrs. Malfoy for marrying a death eater against your brother's wishes you are here by expelled from Hogwarts and you will be sent to Azkaban!" The Magic Counsel said coming out of nowhere and Rachael looked shocked

" You can't do this, Harry you ... you traitor!" Rachael said as they cuffed her and she looked betrayed

" Am sorry sister, but it's for your own good maybe you'll come back to the light one day." Harry said as she had tears steaming down her face and he looked at her with no emotion

" I hope your happy, Your nephew or Niece will be born in Azkaban!" Rachael yelled as they begun to drag her away and Harry looked shocked

" Your..." Harry said as she looked at him and he looked at her

" Yes am pregnant, your sending your pregnant sister to Azkaban." Rachael said as he smirked and laughed

" As I recalled you disowned me after you married Draco, so I have no sister, nephew or niece and you have no ties to me, you deserve to be there." Harry said smirking and she looked at him in pure horror

" GO TO HELL!" Rachael yelled as they dragged her away and he smiled

" All ready there Rachael." Harry said leaving and Dumbledore patted him on his head

Severus ran after the Magic Counsel and shot them with Magic. He took Rachael to the Malfoy Manor and she smiled at him.

" Thank you Severus." Rachael said smiling and he kissed her forehead

" What happened?" Draco asked as Rachael hugged him and Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Voldemort and Wormtail came in

" Harry tried to get Rachael put in Azkaban for marrying you, Dumbledore was standing there not saying a word as they begun to drag her off we have to keep her safe." Severus said angrily and Lucius looked shocked

" Sending a pregnant woman to Azkaban that's not like Dumbledore, what did your brother say?" Narcissa asked as Rachael looked at her and sniffed

" He said I desevered to be there , that I have no ties to him sense I disowned him, that he had no nephew or niece, so I told him to go to hell." Rachael said as Bellatrix laughed and so did everyone else

" You told him to go to hell, oh dear your are part of this family and am so glad you are!" Bellatrix laughed and hugged her

The next day they took Rachael to an island that never been found. It had a Manor just like The Malfoy Manor. Severus unpacked for them as Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Voldemort, Draco and Wormtail unpacked to. All them decided it was not safe for any of them to stay at The old Malfoy Manor.

Lucius's father Abaxas made this manor for them when they were under attack by the wizard war. Lucius hadn't been on this island since then he never told anyone about it but his wife, sister in law, brother in law's , Severus, Voldemort and Draco. Not even Dumbledore nor the Magic Counsel knew about it so it was hidden safely away from the magic world.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachael was in the room filled with Lucius is and Voldemort they were helping her deliver. Severus was holding her left hand and Draco was holding her right.

Then finally Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Fenrir came in. They saw the babies they were both beautiful. Rachael smiled and Draco kissed her lips.

" Scorpius Luicus and Bella Crissy Malfoy." Rachael said smiling and Draco smiled at his children

" There beautiful." Draco said smiling and kissing his children's forehead

" Oh there so beautiful." Narcissa said smiling and she picked up the little girl

" Draco there perfect." Bellatrix said looking at the little girl and boy

Lucius picked up the baby boy and smiled at him. Severus looked at the baby girl and made silly faces.

" Am so proud son." Luicus said smiling and rocking his grandson back and forth

Voldemort left to go do something. He traveled down then he found his other death eaters. They had Harry and he smirked.

" Harry Potter by order of me I sentence you to death." Voldemort said smiling and then he shot him with the curse

They buried Harry Potter somewhere they knew Dumbledore would never find out where he was. Voldemort left and returned to the island were he was happy with his family.


End file.
